Roulette is a well-established casino game of chance having a horizontal wheel, a roulette ball, and a betting table. The horizontal wheel generally includes one or more numbered pockets around its periphery mounted at the bottom of a bowl shaped housing and adapted to rotate about a vertical axis. The numbers with respect to each pocket in the horizontal wheel are typically displayed with a color such as, for example, black or red color based on the background on which the number is marked. A video/electronic based roulette game may be played via a stand-alone gaming machine (e.g., one player, one gaming machine) and/or a community-type gaming machine (e.g., one centered virtual wheel and one virtual betting layout with many betting stations within the vicinity), which can generate a video simulation of the betting table, the horizontal wheel, and the game ball at an electronic display screen.
A conventional roulette wheel generally includes thirty-eight numbered pockets having numbers “0,” “00,” and 1-36. A number/position can be determined when one of the numbers/positions is randomly selected by the roulette wheel's game ball, A winning bet occurs when the player's selection (or bet) includes the winning number/position. A winning pay (i.e., the payout) can be determined by game's paytable. Examples of paytables are indicated below.
It is believed that a need exists for an improved transparent casino gaming system. A need also exists for an improved video-based bonus wheel super-roulette gaming system, as described in greater detail herein.